Kaos
Ashley Day was a British neo who worked for Zeroth as part of the Legion of Disciples, he was perhaps the closest thing to a best friend Zeroth had. He was a tall, lanky man with multiple piercings and a spiked, green mohawk, he often dressed in 70's punk clothing. Volt remarked that he looked vaguely like Johnny Rotten. Personality Kaos was an anarchist and self-proclaimed "anti-establishmentist" , he could be violent and easily swayed into being destructive, even without Zeroth's influence Kaos loved starting fights or even playing deadly practical jokes. Although he had a short attention span and seemed to fit the bill of a hooligan, something that he was proud of, he was surprisingly intelligent, having a lot of knowledge and a particular hate of politics. History Ashley was born in London to parents hard-done by gambling and drink, both suffered various medical conditions that required medicinal cannabis, but when a government law change stopped this, and job-seekers payments stopped they were sent spiraling into debt. When Ashley was 7 they both became homeless and were forced to put the boy into a shelter, where he was then moved to an orphanage for adoption. Over the years Ashley became a renegade, taking drugs and alcohol from a very young age, even eventually shunned by his friends who found his recklessness simply too much. Ash was 14 when his neonics manifested, after downing a small bottle of vodka to try to ease his intense headache, frustrated at the failings of his friends and society he picked up a brick and threw it into a construction site, the brick exploded as it hit a scaffolding, in turn causing a scaffolding to buckle and fall. At first he assumed it was merely a very good shot, but as he tried it again, he discovered more and more that even small objects he threw were causing massive amounts of destruction. When the police arrived he grabbed a metal pipe and attacked them, just one swing sent an officer flying and killed him instantly with multiple fractures and contusions, when he struck the side of a police car its doors were blown threw, and when he jumped on another and hit the roof, every window, door and tire exploded, its engine collapsed and fuel tanks ruptured, as he ran the car exploded. In the chaos Ashley ran only to run into Kai, who was watching the events from a far. He hid the boy in his father's apartment in Trellick Tower and from that moment on the two became allies against their own government. Powers and Abilities Powers: '''Ashley was a neohuman born with superhuman abilities thanks to a series of genes known as 'neones', which manifested during his early teenage years. '''Chaotic Probability Inducement: '''Ashley had the ability to encourage extremely chaotic scenarios with just a few simple actions. * '''Amplified Strikes: by striking a person he could cause multiple injuries at once, from massive physical trauma, blood clots or even organ failure allowing him to kill with just one hit, but usually uses some kind of weapon, such as crowbars or his metal rod to increase the chaos his strikes can do without hurting himself and allowing him to cause damage and induce chaotic weaknesses in physical objects such as cracks and fractures, even in some cases explosions of matter. * Chaos Imbuement: He can cause any objects he throws to trigger chaotic effects, the chaos caused is seemingly random but does depend on a few factors such as the size and mass of the projectile, how hard it strikes and what kind of material and objects are in the vicinity of the effect. * Precision Chaos: With just a touch or weak strike he could cause delicate or small objects such as electronics, locks and clockwork mechanisms to break or fall apart. * Exponential Chaos: Its not just his strikes themselves, but the affects of the strike that cause chaotic domino effects in the surrounding area, theoretically he can knock down entire buildings with just a few stones. Abilities: ''' * '''Street Fighting: Ashley was an extremely proficient street fighter and skilled at boxing. * Melee Expert: He could also wield crude close-range weapons with paralleled skill. * Thief: During his time as an orphan he learned to steal from, pickpocket and distract others. * Lock-picking: He learnt to pick locks as a child, but now would rather just break them. Limitations and Weakness Kaos' power often works randomly with him unable to control the actual effects of the chaos itself, simply make it happen, and as such can be unpredictable and dangerous to both others and himself. He has no immunity to the chaos that he may cause meaning that he has to be careful when causing close-range large-scale destruction.Category:Neohumans Category:Antagonists Category:Legion of Disciples